Density Dimensions and Vibrations
This page is still being worked on for the most part and not all of the information is correct but there will be updates and more work put into it as well as other pages, thank you for any support! In order to understand these topics or even psychokinetics you must understand that everything in the Universe is energy and that all energy is at different levels of vibrations. Density Density levels are the vibration levels in the light spectrum, heaviest being the lowest and lightest being the highest (in density), although it is unknown at how high 1 can raise their density level to there are many soft caps from many different people’s perspectives and/or experiences. The lower your density level the lower your energy would be, your developing mind and your capabilities. To raise your density, you must evolve and adapt to the world, know your surroundings, know what happens in everyday life, meditate, evolve your mind and consciousness. Density Levels: 1st Density: Mineral kingdom 2nd Density: Plant & lower animal kingdom 3rd Density: Higher animal & lower human 4th Density Low: Astral, lower emotional realms 4th Density High: Etheric, higher mental realms 5th Density Low: Causal, creative realms 5th Density High: Soul (last level of individuality) 6th Density Oversoul (social memory complex) 7th Density Master oversoul, atmic plane 8th Density Avatar planes, celestial heavens 9th Density Christ planes, Buddhic planes, lower God worlds 10th Density Higher God realms 11th Density Universal realms 12th Density The source; the mystery, the Tao 13th and beyond The void, unmanifested creation Notice: Again not all of those info is correct it could very much be wrong but I am doing my best to find the best of information Dimensions Dimensions play in part with density as the higher your density goes so does the dimensional state you are in. Dimensions also known as State of Consciousness'' 1 Existence, non-biological 2 Instinctual, emotional, animalistic 3 Intellectual, logical, rational mind, ego 4 Creative, imaginative, psychic, intuitive 5 Pure intelligence, insight, love 6 Causal level, soul level (last level of individuality) 7 Oversoul level (group consciousness) 8 Avatar level (a high level of mastery) 9 Christ level (unconditionally loving consciousness) 10 Cosmic level (cosmic consciousness) 11 God level (God consciousness) 12 Universal level (Universal consciousness) 13 The Void, the Great Mystery There may be several other Dimensions, though that is for yourself or anyone out there to find. Notice: Again not all of those info is correct it could very much be wrong but I am doing my best to find the best of information Vibrations Vibrations is what puts all of this together, to raise your density or to go to higher dimensions you must raise your vibrations to stronger heights. Meditation Meditate daily, feel the energy around you bring it into yourself. Try to increase your meditation time more as you progress. In theory: If you meditate and can start feeling higher energies it may be a higher dimension. I don't know if you can physically manifest into this dimension but the theory I thought of is if you can match your body energy with the energy as the dimension you are feeling, there may be a chance that you can spiritually or possibly physically manifest into that dimesnion. If you were to physically manifest into that dimension then of course it would be your physical body but if you were to spiritually manifest into that dimesnion then it would more than likely be a form of astral projection (or actually astral projection on a higher plane).